Jerome Wiggins
[thumb|190px|Jerome Wiggins [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/wiggins_jerome.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Jerome Wiggins est un acteur et metteur en scène français d'origine anglo-suisse, notamment actif dans le doublage. Biographie Jerome Wiggins a suivi des cours de théâtre à l'école d'art dramatique de Jean Périmony. Théâtre Metteur en scène * Le Guichet * Un mot pour un autre * Un geste pour un autre * Le Théâtre de chambre de Jean Tardieu * On va faire la cocotte de Georges Feydeau * Un type dans le genre de Napoléon de Sacha Guitry Interprétation * 1,2,3 Guitry ! * La Suite de Philippe Pourxet * Une paire de gifles de Sacha Guitry * On passe dans huit jours * Le Dindon de Georges Feydeau * Mais n'te promène donc pas toute nue ! de Georges Feydeau * La Culotte de Jean Anouilh * Le Suicidé de Nicolaï Erdman * L'Azote de René de Obaldia Filmographie Cinéma * 1996 : Sélect Hôtel de Laurent Bouhnik : un paumé au marché Télévision * Paris 2011, la grande inondation * Yacapa, le pied à l'étrier, Bouvard à Bobino Voxographie Cinéma Films * Patton Oswalt dans : ** Young Adult (2011) : Matt Freehauf ** Odd Thomas (2013) : Ozzie P. Boone * 2005 : Lassie : Snickers (Celyn Jones) * 2005 : Saw 2 : Gus Colyard (Tony Nappo) * 2006 : Saving Shiloh : Dr Collins (Adrian Rice) * 2006 : Le Prince des voleurs : Scipio (Rollo Weeks) * 2008 : Appaloosa : Fat Willis (Erik J. Bockemeier) * 2008 : Morse : Jimmy (Rasmus Luthander) * 2008 : Behind the Wall : Hermann Triggs (Jody Richardson) * 2009 : Hanté par ses ex : Groomsman (Michael Anastasia) * 2010 : Very Bad Cops : le vendeur de hot-dogs (Joshua Church) * 2010 : Bulletproof Gangster : Bill (Jimmy Doom) * 2010 : Buried : agent spécial Harris (Erik Palladino) * 2011 : Footloose : l'adjoint au maire (Clay Chappell) et le juge (Tracy Goode) * 2011 : Killing Fields : Rule (Jason Clarke) * 2011 : Arthur, un amour de milliardaire : Peter, le responsable magasin (John Hodgman) * 2011 : 50/50 : Phil (Peter Kelamis) * 2012 : Happiness Therapy : Jordie (Phillip Chorba) * 2013 : Les Stagiaires : Andrew Andersen (Josh Gad) * 2013 : Thor : Le Monde des ténèbres : Officier de police (Glen Stanway) * 2014 : Edge of Tomorrow : Kimmel (Tony Way) * 2014 : Délivre-nous du mal : Nadler (Mike Houston) * 2014 : Transformers : L'Âge de l'extinction : Gil Wembley (James Bachman) * 2014 : Serena : le banquier de Boston (Christian McKay) * 2014 : Wild : Ed (Cliff De Young) * 2014 : C'est la fin : l'homme décapité (Brian Huskey) * 2014 : Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day : Monsieur Tonucci (Eric Edelstein) * 2014 : L'Incomprise : le concierge (Jerry Mastrodomenico) * 2014 : Walking on Sunshine : Mikey (Danny Kirrane) * 2015 : Big Eyes : Big Lolo (Pomaika'i Brown) Films d'animation * 2011 : La Colline aux coquelicots : le professeur * 2012 : Madagascar 3 : le maire * 2017 : La Passion Van Gogh : Ravoux Télévision Téléfilms * Sean Tucker dans : ** Le Secret de Clara (2013) : Chris Jenkins ** The Girl He Met Online (2014) : Paul Cavanor * 2003 : Herr Lehmann : le douanier de la RDA (Thomas Brussig) * 2007 : Dernière Obsession : Dr Munro (Vito DeFilippo) * 2008 : La Spirale du mensonge : un prêtre (Gregg Stotesbery) * 2010 : La Digne Héritière : le technicien internet (Scott Patey) * 2011 : William et Kate : Romance royale : Michael Middleton (Michael Lumsden) * 2011 : Le Faucon noir : le technicien du réacteur (Paul Matic) * 2012 : The Girl : Ray Berwick (Leon Clingman) * 2012 : Outlaw Country : Orville (Joel Garland) * 2012 : Underground: The Julian Assange Story : Marti (Simon Maiden) * 2012 : La Chartreuse de Parme : Luigi (Marco Viecca) * 2013 : L'Amour au jour le jour : Dr Felton (James DuMont) * 2013 : A Country Christmas Story : Sam (Steve Monroe) * 2013 : Mini Macho : le père de Torbene (Jörg Rühl) * 2014 : Guilty at 17 : détective Morris (Xavier Sotelo) * 2014 : Wedding Planner Mystery : Theo (Adam Lolacher) * 2014 : Cat Run 2 : Lamonde (David Maldonado) * 2014 : Merry Ex-Mas : Tiny Williams (Kevin P. Farley) Séries télévisées * Rizwan Manji dans : ** Privileged (2008) : Rami (10 épisodes) ** Three Rivers (2009) : Dr Drev (3 épisodes) ** Médium (2009) : Rental agent (saison 6, épisode 7) ** Hawthorne : Infirmière en chef (2010) : Dr Asheesh Danee (saison 2, épisode 4) ** Bones (2013) : Raymond McCants (saison 9, épisode 10) * Patton Oswalt dans : ** Caprica (2010) : Baxter Sarno (6 épisodes) ** Mon Oncle Charlie (2012) : Billy Stanhope (5 épisodes) ** Justified (2013) : Bob Sweeney (4 épisodes) ** Brooklyn Nine-Nine (2014) : Marshall Boone (saison 1, épisode 15) ** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014) : l'agent Eric Koenig (3 épisodes) * Steve Monroe dans : ** Supah Ninjas (2012) : Frostbite l'Engeleur (saison 1, épisode 23) ** Following (2013) : Jordy Raines (3 épisodes) ** Bones (2013) : Norman Johnson (saison 9, épisode 11) ** Esprits criminels (2014) : David Wade Cunningham (saison 9, épisode 18) ** The McCarthys (2015) : M. Loeb (saison 1, épisode 12) * Adam Kulbersh dans : ** Wes et Travis (2012) : David Kravitz (saison 1, épisodes 8 et 12) ** Suburgatory (2013) : M. Simpkin (saison 2, épisode 9) ** The Middle (2013) : le facteur (saison 4, épisode 14) ** Bones (2013) : Wilford Hamilton (saison 8, épisode 18) * Chris McGarry dans : ** Big Love (2011) : Kevin Framesworth (3 épisodes) ** Private Practice (2012) : Michael (saison 5, épisode 20) ** Vegas (2013) : Harry French (saison 1, épisode 19) ** Bones (2014) : Noah Summers (saison 9, épisode 21) * Scott Michael Morgan dans : ** Desperate Housewives (2011) : l'officier Brovka (saison 8, épisode 2) ** Leverage (2012) : Don Paolo Brancato (saison 5, épisode 7) ** The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires (2012) : George Harris (saison 7, épisode 16) * Brendan Patrick Connor dans : ** Desperate Housewives (2007) : Jeffrey Scott (saison 3, épisode 21) ** Shameless (2013) : George (saison 3, épisode 2) * Drew Barrios dans : ** Leverage (2010) : Bellows, le gardien chef (saison 3, épisode 1) ** Grimm (2011) : Delmar Blake (saison 1, épisode 7) * Justin Dray dans : ** Desperate Housewives (2010) : l'agent Weller (saison 6, épisode 19) ** Les Experts : Manhattan (2011) : Byron Wendle (saison 7, épisode 18) * Nicholas Carella dans : ** V (2010) : Alex Caruso (saison 1, épisode 8) ** Motive (2013) : Owen Reader (saison 1, épisode 9) * Clark Duke dans : ** New Girl (2012) : Cliff (saison 1, épisode 13) ** The Office (2012-2013) : Clark (19 épisodes) * Geoffrey Blake dans : ** Vegas (2013) : Frank (saison 1, épisode 16) ** Beauty and the Beast (2014) : l'agent spécial du FBI Brian Hendricks (saison 2, épisode 9) * Jordan Gelber dans : ** Blue Bloods (2013) : Bobby (saison 3, épisode 16) ** Elementary (2013-2014) : Dr Eugene Hawes (3 épisodes) * Sean Smith dans : ** Suburgatory (2013) : le directeur du club (2 épisodes) ** Rake (2014) : Dr Goodman (saison 1, épisode 13) * Tom Barnett dans : ** XIII : La Série (2012) : Stype (saison 2, épisode 5) ** Les Enquêtes de Murdoch (2014) : Richard Welsh (saison 7, épisode 17) * Erik Jensen dans : ** The Americans (2014) : Bruce Dameran (saison 2, épisodes 2 et 3) ** The Walking Dead (2014) : Dr Steven Edwards (2 épisodes) * Kevin Collins dans : ** Believe (2014) : James Dashiell (2 épisodes) ** The Blacklist (2014) : Oliver Fleck (saison 2, épisode 3) * Dan Bakkedahl dans : ** United States of Tara (2011) : M. Kern (saison 3, épisodes 2 et 10) ** Gotham (2014) : Davis Lamond (saison 1, épisode 3) * Jerry Kernion dans : ** Les Experts : Manhattan (2012) : Lonnie Tucci (saison 8, épisode 12) ** The Night Shift (2015) : Christian Boone (saison 2, épisode 8) * 1998 : Scotland Yard, crimes sur la Tamise : sergent Morris (Roger Alborough) (saison 2, épisode 1) * 2007 : Desperate Housewives : Al Kaminsky (James Luca McBride) (3 épisodes) * 2008 : Eleventh Hour : Ed Hensen (Jeremy Denzlinger) (saison 1, épisode 3) * 2008 : Contre-enquête : Svante Johansson (Erik Johansson) (saison 1, épisode 4) * 2008 : City Homicide : L'Enfer du crime : Hamish Gilchrist (Matthew Quartermaine) (6 épisodes) * 2008 : Pour le meilleur et le pire : Byron (Ken Sagoes) (2 épisodes) * 2008 : Mentalist : Howie Daubert (Jonathan Spencer) (saison 1, épisode 10) * 2009 : The Cleaner : James T. Melville (Jake Broder) (saison 2, épisode 13) * 2009 : Cold Case : Affaires classées : John « Shameless » Clark en 1976 (Michael Raymond-James) (saison 6, épisode 16) * 2009 : Three Rivers : révérend Campbell (Marc Valera) (saison 1, épisode 8) * depuis 2009-… : Nurse Jackie : Thor (Stephen Wallem) (57 épisodes) * 2010 : Los Angeles, police judiciaire : Kern (Kasey Mahaffy) (saison 1, épisode 5) et Cal Gerrity (Ronnie Gene Blevins) (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2010 : 30 Rock : le vendeur de jeans (Michael Cyril Creighton) (saison 5, épisode 7) et Tony (Raymond McAnnaly) (saison 5, épisode 8) * 2010 : Desperate Housewives : Malcolm (Joe Gnoffo) (saison 7, épisode 4) et le client internet de Suzanne (James DuMont) (saison 7, épisode 5) * 2010 : Mentalist : frère David (Steven Hack) (saison 2, épisode 20 et saison 3, épisode 3) * 2010 : Justified : Jeb (Jack Nathan Harding) (saison 1, épisode 7) * 2010 : The Glades : le directeur de la FEMMA (Mark Lainer) (saison 1, épisode 3) * 2010 : Chuck : l'hôte de station thermale (Michael Silva) (saison 3, épisode 11) * 2010 : Blue Bloods : Hugh Stayton (Henry Zebrowski) (saison 1, épisode 9) * 2011 : Dr House : Lane (Chad Faust) (saison 7, épisode 16), Rollo (Nate Mooney) (saison 8, épisode 1), Phil (Mark Atteberry) (saison 8, épisode 6), Gene (Jeff Doba) (saison 8, épisode 7) et Ethan (Blake Anderson) (saison 8, épisode 8) * 2011 : Leverage : le maître de cérémonie (Dave Anderson) (saison 4, épisode 8) / Nugget (Scott Engdahl) (saison 4, épisode 8) et le serveur obséquieux (Eric Schniewind) (saison 4, épisode 15) * 2011 : Episodes : le guide touristique (Joseph Balderrama) (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2011 : Grimm : Sammy (Danny Belrose) (saison 1, épisode 5) et Roscoe (Shawn Telford) (saison 1, épisode 7) * 2011 : Life's Too Short : le propriétaire (John Biggins) (saison 1, épisode 7) et le vigile du magasin (Matthew Earley) (saison 1, épisode 5) * 2011 : The Good Wife : David Howell (Ash Christian) (saison 2, épisode 12) * 2011 : Los Angeles, police judiciaire : Mitch Pellington (Charles Rahi Chun) (saison 1, épisode 9) * 2011 : The Office : le gérant du restaurant (Bill Coelius) (saison 7, épisode 20) * 2011 : Supah Ninjas : Mallini le Magnifique (Vince Corazza) (saison 1, épisode 12) * 2011 : Esprits criminels : Chef Cole (Tom Derek) (saison 7, épisode 4) * 2011 : Desperate Housewives : le laborantin (Christopher Gehrman) (saison 7, épisode 21) / le garde-champêtre (Peter Holden) (saison 7, épisode 18) / sergent Willems (Joey Nader) (saison 7, épisode 16) * 2011 : Eureka : Dr Mark Timmons (Peter Kelamis) (saison 4, épisode 16) * 2011 : Louie : Louie jeune (Patrick Holden O'Neill) (saison 2, épisode 9) * 2011 : Charlie's Angels : Steven Lesher (Michael Rivkin) (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2011 : The Cape : Kazzie (Slaine) (saison 1, épisode 9) * depuis 2011 : Shameless : Eddie Jackson (Joel Murray) * 2012 : Leverage : Zachary (Matt Barnett) (4 épisodes) / Bartholomey (Thom Bray) (saison 4, épisode 17) / Dale Stanton (Sean Cook) (saison 5, épisode 6) et l'expertiseur (Michael Girardin) (saison 4, épisode 16) * 2012 : Awake : Thompson (Wayne Bastrup) (saison 1, épisode 11) * 2012 : Esprits criminels : le pasteur Larry Benson (Kevin Brief) (saison 7, épisode 17) et Dr Ray Mathis (Bruno Oliver) (saison 8, épisode 2) * 2012 : Longmire : le vétérinaire (Vic Browder) (saison 1, épisode 3) * 2012 : Grimm : Dave (Keith Cable) (saison 2, épisode 7) / un client (Johnny Fergus) (saison 2, épisode 8) et un détenu (Mike G) (saison 2, épisode 8) * 2012-2013 : 2 Broke Girls : le commissaire-priseur (Ayaj Mehta) (saison 2, épisode 1), l'employé du cinéma (Michael D. Cohen) (saison 2, épisode 3) et Dennis Endicott III (Tim Bagley) (saison 2, épisode 24) * 2012 : Castle : Morgan (Joe Coots) (saison 4, épisode 20) * 2012 : The New Normal : Edgar Forrest (Jeff Harlan) (saison 1, épisode 5) * 2012 : The Client List : Phil (Evan Helmuth) (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2012 : New Girl : Sherman (Ben Hoffman) (saison 1, épisode 15) * 2012 : Fringe : Hastings (Gabe Khouth) (saison 5, épisodes 7 et 10) et le fournisseur d'hallucinogènes (Brian Knox McGugan) (saison 5, épisode 9) * 2012 : The Good Wife : lui-même (Jim Kramer) (saison 3, épisode 13) * 2012 : NYC 22 : M. Yoo (Ron Nakahara) (saison 1, épisode 8) et Sammy (Michael Massimino) (saison 1, épisode 9) * 2012 : Jessica King : Ernie (Christian Potenza) (saison 2, épisode 3) * 2012 : The Office : le membre d'équipage (Andrew Santino) (saison 9, épisode 6) * 2012 : Partners : Jonah (John F.Schaffer) (4 épisodes) * 2012 : Pretty Little Liars : Bart Comstock (Ptolemy Slocum) (saison 3, épisode 8) * 2012 : Mentalist : Fritta People (Brian Treitler) (saison 4, épisode 21) et Paul Jenkins (Paul Willson) (saison 5, épisode 7) * 2012 : Damages : l'avocat de Thomas Weld (Joe Urla) (saison 5, épisode 6) * 2012 : Wes et Travis : Cole Battier (Stoney Westmoreland) (saison 1, épisode 7) * 2012 : Private Practice : Todd Reiter (Steve Zissis) (saison 6, épisode 4) * 2012 : Line of Duty : Ian Buckells (Nigel Boyle) (3 épisodes) * 2013 : Grimm : M. Alvarez (Juan Aleman) (saison 3, épisode 5) et un client (Rey Borge) (saison 3, épisode 10) * 2013 : Revolution : Riley Martin (Will Beinrick) (saison 2, épisodes 2 et 3) * 2013 : Spartacus : Le Sang des gladiateurs : Ulpianus (Charlie Bleakley) (4 épisodes) * 2013 : The Good Wife : Les Newkirk (Kevin Carolan) (saison 4, épisode 21) * 2013 : Covert Affairs : inspecteur Wong (Albert Chung) (saison 4, épisode 15) * 2013 : Breaking Bad : Frankie (Patrick Sane) (6 épisodes) et le serrurier (Wray Crawford) (saison 5, épisode 12) * 2013 : Supernatural : Phillippe LeChat (Sebastian Gacki) (saison 8, épisode 15) * 2013 : La Bible : Thomas (Matthew Gravelle) (3 épisodes) * 2013 : Chicago Fire : Dave (Jurgen Hooper) (saison 1, épisode 17) et Hadley (William Smillie) (23 épisodes) * 2013 : Touch : l'employé de la morgue (David H. Lawrence) (saison 2, épisode 10) * 2013 : Nikita : Yevgeny (Jonathan Llyr) (saison 3, épisode 12) * 2013 : Inspecteur Barnaby : David Farmer (Richard Lumsden) (saison 15, épisode 5) * 2013 : Golden Boy : Damon Moore (Subhash Mandal) (saison 1, épisode 2) * 2013 : House of Cards : Corey Phillips (Bolton Marsh) (saison 1, épisode 3) * 2013 : Bates Motel : Omar (Scott Patey) (saison 1, épisode 3) * 2013 : Monday Mornings : Dr David Martin (Blake Robbins) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2013 : Arrow : le dealer (Patrick Sabongui) (saison 1, épisode 12) et Jerry (Richard Stroh) (saison 1, épisode 15) * 2013 : Beauty and the Beast : Ira Webster (Danny Smith) (saison 2, épisode 5) * 2013 : Once Upon a Time : Igor (Kis Yuriji) (saison 2, épisode 12) * 2013 : Hemlock Grove : Neck (Marty Adams) (7 épisodes) * depuis 2013 : The Bridge : l'inspecteur Tim Cooper (Johnny Powers) * depuis 2013 : Ray Donovan : Stu Feldman (Josh Pais) * 2013-2014 : Amour, Gloire et Beauté : Charlie Webber (Dick Christie) (26 épisodes) * 2013-2014 : Hawaii 5-0 : Jerry Ortega (Jorge Garcia) (5 épisodes) * 2013-2014 : Super Fun Night : Derrick (Matt Lucas) (2 épisodes) et James (Nate Torrence) (6 épisodes) * 2014 : Reign : Maurice Bisset (Evan Buliung) (saison 1, épisode 12) * 2014 : Arrow : Ned Foster (Michael Daingerfield) (saison 2, épisode 19) * 2014 : Mad Men : Dave Wooster (David James Elliott) (saison 7, épisodes 2 et 3) * 2014 : Chicago PD : Théo Mitchel (GQ) (saison 1, épisode 6) * 2014 : Shameless : Scott (Jayden Lund) (saison 4, épisode 7) * 2014 : Anger Management : Richard (Jeff Harlan) (saison 2, épisode 55) et Fred (Fred Stoller) (saison 2, épisode 56) * 2014 : Grey's Anatomy : Paul Zarr (Tyler Ritter) (saison 10, épisode 23) * 2014 : Scorpion : Jed Hausler (Bryan Krasner) (saison 1, épisode 2) * 2014 : Drop Dead Diva : le garde (David Maldonado) (saison 6, épisode 11) et Capitaine Nasami (Scott Takeda) (saison 6, épisode 13) * 2014 : Chicago Fire : Mc Farland (Scott Kurz) (saison 3, épisode 3) * 2014 : How to Get Away with Murder : Evan Blackstone (saison 1, épisode 4) * 2014 : 2 Broke Girls : Barry (Nicos Santos) (saison 4, épisode 7) * 2014 : Ascension : Martin Carillo (Mark Camacho) (3 épisodes) * 2014 : Mensonges : Rémi Côté (Antoine Bertrand) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 2014 : Kingdom : Keith (Paul Walter Hauser) (7 épisodes) * 2015 : Shameless : Wade Shelton (Patrick Fischler) (saison 5, épisodes 2 et 5) * 2015 : NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans : Dominic Cole (Robert Walker Branchaud) (saison 1, épisode 13) * 2015 : Empire : Ammo (Eric Staves) (2 épisodes) * 2015 : Stalker : Juan Vasquez (Hector Luis Bustamante) (saison 1, épisode 14) * 2015 : Mr Selfridge : M. Barratt (John Arthur III) (3 épisodes) * 2015 : The Casual Vacancy : Copper (Alex Lowe) (saison 1, épisode 1) Séries d'animation * 2000-2004 : Inu-Yasha : Inuyasha * 2004 : Samurai Gun : Kenta * 2006-2007 : Kiba : Keith * 2009 : Eden of the East : Ishii et Tûki * 2010 : Tempo Express : le professeur et voix additionnelles * 2012 : Mini-Loup : le père Basile et le directeur d'école Jeux vidéo * 2011 : Dragon Age 2 : Le Prince Exilé : l'enchanteur Solivitus et Jansen Voix-off ; Télévisuelle * Britney and Kevin: Chaotic * Hiver 42-43 * Les Alpes vues du ciel * Les Crimes de la jet-set * Les Maçons du cœur * Mon incroyable anniversaire * NeXT * Rock of Love * Standard Operating Procedure * The Dealers * Visionnaires Liens externes * Jérôme Wiggins sur IMDb * Voxographie détaillée de Jerome Wiggins sur RS Doublage * Voxographie sélective de Jerome Wiggins (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database Wiggins Jerome Wiggins Jerome Wiggins Jerome